Badai? Aw! BADAI!
by Neng Hinata
Summary: ZoSan selalu bikin badai! Warn: AU, Bahasa kasar, dll.


Halo? Saya Neng. Haha. Ada yang baru nih.. Apa?

Badai!

Badai itu, artinya agak sama kaya kata "GOKIL". Bedanya, "BADAI" itu ada unsur "BAHAYA"nya. Aw. Kayak, kalo ada kumpulan cowok liat cewek seksi lagi jalan di depannya, mereka bakal bilang, "Uh, badai!" atau, kalau ada orang ketiga diantara temen kita, kamu bisa bilang, "Badai!" buat ngeledekin mereka. Dan masih banyak lagi gunanya. Kata ini lagi popular loh, di tempatku. Haha.

Kata apa tadi?

**Badai? Aw! BADAI!**

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

One Piece Oleh Eiichiro Oda

_One_ _Piece_, sebuah _group_ _band_ asal Greenland yang belum pernah meledak albumnya. Bukan karena _nggak_ ada bom di dalamnya, hanya saja mereka belum punya kesempatan untuk itu. Ini hanya masalah waktu, kau tahu? Karena semua hal di dunia ini butuh proses, dan tentu saja akan indah pada waktunya. _So_ _sweet_!

Sanji, sebagai orang yang—merasa—paling normal di _band_ itu, bilang, "Ini hanya awal, berakit-rakit kita kehulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit dahulu—"

"Malah mati kemudian." lanjut Zoro yang langsung _dapat_ jitakan dari Sanji, dan teriakan "_Go_ Sanji!" dari yang lainnya.

Tapi, bukan hanya itu masalahnya, cobaan pun silih berganti menggerayangi _group_ yang beranggotakan empat orang ini. Dari dituduh plagiat sampai dicap "Modal Tampang Doang"—yang membuat Zoro bersungut-sungut karena tampangnya yang selalu jadi pengecualian; kerena kulitnya yang coklat dan mukanya yang sangar. Tidak seperti Sanji yang putih dan badannya ramping, atau Luffy dan Chopper yang kelewat manisnya. Yah, apa boleh buat, _gegara_ drama-drama Korea yang lagi menjamur di layar kaca itu, sekarang,_ cowok _imut memang sedang sangat digemari.

Tapi, sebenarya sih, Zoro benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang _bakal_ peduli dengan komentar orang lain, hanya saja, Zoro ingin—ah, tidak, maksudnya, HARUS! Harus selalu di atas Sanji. Zoro masih bisa toleran kalau sejajar, tapi kalau dibawahnya? _Hell_ _no_! Tidak akan pernah, dalam segala hal, SEGALANYA—kecuali memasak, tentu saja. Dan karena ulah orang-orang itu—yang membuat sebuah voting tidak penting tentang ketampanan para personil _band_ mereka, kali ini, Zoro harus perduli.

Zoro perduli karena hasilnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dengan urutan tertampan; (1) Luffy, (2) Chopper, (3) Sanji dan terakhir, (4) Zoro. Zoro jadi kalah kan?—yang artinya, dia ada di bawah Sanji. Itu sebabnya, Zoro jadi sedikit _sensitive_ tentang ini.

Sebenarnya sih, Zoro tidak jelek, hanya mungkin kurang enak dipandang. Itu kata Luffy, disambung, "Betul, betul, betul!" oleh Chopper. Dan tentu saja, Sanji harus cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan, sebelum Zoro memasukkan mereka berdua ke UGD terdekat.

Minggu ini, masalah datang lagi. Kali ini bersangkutan dengan orientasi seksual mereka. Gosip ini berpusat pada Sanji dan Zoro. Mereka dianggap 'terlalu dekat' sebagai sahabat. Aoow.

"Majalah bodoh!" sungut Sanji sambil melempar majalah dengan tulisan "Band Maho" di tangannya ke meja makan.—_Gosippin_ _gue_ _sama_ _cewek_ _seksi_ _ke?_ _Malah_ _sama_ _dia!_—sungut Sanji dalam hati sambil mendekat ke panci, dengan memberikan _deathgear _pada si Marimo terlebih dahulu, tentu saja.

Zoro, si Marimo, yang _lagi_ menunggu masakan Sanji matang itu menoleh sebentar ke majalah, dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi; memandang panci mendidih di atas kompor.

"Mana mereka?" tanya sanji. Sambil mengaduk masakannya.

"Entah lah." Jawab zoro.

"Tumben." Biasanya mereka semua selalu _stand_ _bay_ di balik meja, menemani Sanji memasak—err… atau lebih tepatnya, menunggu masakannya siap.

"Masak apa?" tanya Zoro sambil melangkah menjajarkan diri di sebelah Sanji.

"Ini." jawab Sanji sekenanya.

Zoro hanya ber-hm-ria melihat apa yang dimasak Sanji; ayam kecap yang terlihat sudah matang dan menggoda. Aromanya juga membuat Zoro jadi sangat lapar.

Sanji mengambil sendok dan memotong ayam yang masih ada di wajan untuk mencicipnya. Dia meniupnya dulu kemudian melahapnya.

"_Perfect_." Kata Sanji, memuji masakannya sendiri.

_E?_ _Sepertinya_ _ada_ _sisa_ _kaldu_ _di_ _ujung_ _bibirku__—_Dan ketika Sanji mencoba membersihkan itu, tiba-tiba, Zoro menahan tangannya.

Dan, tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun, Zoro langsung membersihkan sisa kaldu itu dengan jempolnya.

Deg…

Itu membuat suasananya jadi terasa sangat canggung bagi Sanji.

Sanji hanya bisa mendongak menatap kedua mata Zoro dengan ekspresi terkejut, bingung, dan—err… nyaman?

Apa?

Oh, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Sanji? Bukankah Zoro itu musuh mebuyutanmu? Pengganggu yang selalu merusak suasana? Kenapa kata nyaman bisa ada di Zoro? Itu… sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

"Su-sudah matang." Sanji memecah keheningan dengan suaranya yang tergagap. 'Kenapa jadi gagap begini?' tanya Sanji dalam hati. E? Ini sangat memalukan. Kesannnya, jadi terdengar seperti gadis ABG yang _lagi_ malu-malu kucing sama _cowok_nya!

Hadoh, ini sangat tidak keren. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menendang kepalanya sendiri saat ini juga.

"Aku lapar." Kata zoro sambil mengecap bekas kaldu di jempolnya tadi; kaldu yang berasal dari bibir Sanji! Bibir Sanji! Aw! Bukankah ini sama saja berciuman secara tidak langsung?

_BE-BERCIUMAN?_!—Sanji langsung melebarkan matanya. Dan dengan cepat, ia berdehem kemudian duduk di kursi makan.

Memikirkan kelakuan Zoro barusan, jantungnya jadi berdetak _gak_ karuan. Apa si, maksudnya? Itu… Itu sangat seduktif, kau tau? Ini semua membuat tangan Sanji jadi benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup mukanya yang terasa memanas.

Haaah… apa yang harus Sanji lakukan sekarang?

Hadoh, kalau saja salah satu dari kedua orang bodoh itu ada di sini, pasti suasana tidak akan aneh begini. Sebenarnya ke mana sih, mereka? Kenapa mereka itu, selalu menghilang saat sedang dibutuhkan, sih? Arg!

Oh, Sanji ingat, kemarin, Manager meminta Chopper untuk jadi bintang tamu di acara Masak-Memasak pagi ini. Dan Luffy… tentu saja, pasti dia ikut ke sana. Dasar, otak daging itu!

Tunggu, kalau mereka semua pergi, berarti di apartemen ini hanya ada Sanji dan Zoro saja? Berdua?

_E?_

Menyadari itu, perut Sanji jadi terasa aneh, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya. Hadoh, _mana_ jantungnya juga _ikutan_ aneh lagi; detakannya jadi tambah _kagak_ wajar. Dan itu semua membuat otak Sanji yang tadinya diam, kini berlari melalang buana ke arah yang tidak baik. Aw. Rate-M. Badai!

Hadoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sanji?

Andai saja Sanji bisa menendang kepalanya sendiri, dia akan melakukan itu sekarang juga. Sungguh!

Padahal, biasanya juga _gak_ masalah kalau cuma berdua di aparteman begini. Ini semua gara-gara majalah busuk itu! Benar-benar majalah menyebalkan!

_Majalah_ _bodoh!__—_umpatnya sambil memberi _deathgear_ terbaik ke majalah. Tapi, tiba-tiba, tulisan "Maho" terlihat bersinar dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya; terlihat seperti sedang menertawakan Sanji.

"Arg!" Sanji jadi naik pitam _gegara_ itu. Dia berdiri, kemudian mengambil dan melempar majalah itu ke lantai. Lalu menginjak-nginjaknya dengan brutal.

"Hey, Bodoh! Kenapa kau?" tanya Zoro dengan ekspresi cengoknya.

"Ini semua salahmu!" teriak Sanji.

Zoro hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda dia bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sanji. Bagaimana tidak bingung? Dari tadi dia merasa tidak melakukan hal bodoh apa-apa, dan tiba-tiba, Sanji mengatakan, 'Ini semua salahmu' begini.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Kalau saja aku bisa melakukannya! Arg!" teriak Sanji sambil melangkah pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Zoro yang makin cengok di tempatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar~"

**End**

A.N: Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Ini pendek ya.. Haha. Saya gak kuat buat bikin yang lebih dari ini. ZoSan bener-bener BADAI! Aw!

Masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Saya baru. Haha. Jadi, review ya? :)


End file.
